You Have To See This
by BuffyandDracoLover
Summary: Summer between years 5 and 6. Harry and Ron are bored. Hermione wants to go see a movie. What movie. Sweeney Todd of course. My first Harry Potter story


You Have to See This

*************************

So I am not sure if this has done before but I was listening to the soundtrack of Sweeney Todd and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Ron and Harry sat in number 12 Grimmauld Place, bored out of their minds there was nothing really to do except clean the rooms or study for the upcoming year. Neither of them wanted to clean or start studying so they sat in their room staring at the ceiling waiting for lunch to be ready.

"When do you reckon Hermione will be here?" Ron asked as he rolled over to look at his best friend.

Harry sighed for that was the eighth time Ron had asked in the past two hours. "I don't know, they said they'll be picking her up soon. Maybe today or even tomorrow. Not really sure. Because they do have to make sure it's alright with her parents to come visit us."

Ron sighed and rolled back onto his back and started staring at the ceiling again.

****************************

20 Minutes Later

There was a knock on the door when Ron opened it he was surprised to see Hermione standing there. She smiled at him and was pulled into a crushing hug by Ron. And then by Harry who had also gotten up to greet his other best friend.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked hugging her again.

Hermione laughed. "Just now really, I came up here when I found out there is where you two have been hiding the last couple of days. "

"Well there nothing to do in this place but read and clean. I don't feel like doing any of that." Ron said looking for all the worth bored and irritated at the thought of reading anything for fun.

Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes at his antics. "I bet that neither of you have looked at any of your school books all summer."

"Yeah, Mione. Its called summer for a reason." Ron stated. Hearing the call for lunch he headed out of the room and the other two followed them down into the kitchen,

The table was crowed with all the kids and the members of the Order, including Professor Snape who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else at the moment, and Remus who had returned from where Dumbledore had sent him too. They all smiled at everyone excluding Professor Snape.

"Mum we need something to do. I mean it. We're bored out of bloody minds around this place." Ron stated as he piled food on his plate. "No offense Sirus." He nodded at him from across the room. Sirus nodded back.

"Ronald watch your mouth." Mrs. Weasley and cuffed him behind the head. "You would have something to do if you didn't hide up in that room all day. You could help with cleaning all the rooms so this place can look like a home again."

Ron snorted. "No thank you. I don't feel like cleaning."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well I'll start helping if you like. Nothing better to do." Mrs. Weasley beamed at him.

Professor Snape decided to put in his own input. "You all could start studying up on your potions and other lessons just to get a head start. Since all but Ms. Grangers were passable among you three. "

Hermione looked surprised from the almost compliment from the professor while Harry and Ron just glared at him.

Hermione had a really good idea. "We could always go see a movie. There a really good one out." Everyone just looked at her.

"I like that idea." Harry stated wondering what movies were supposed to be released right now.

"Movies? What do you mean?" Ron asked and the entire kitchen looked at Hermione for an explanation.

She blushed a little. "Well muggles have what we call TV's where we can watch for entertainment to keep ourselves amused when we have nothing to do. Movies are longer and more exciting."

Harry stepped in. "It's like a moving photo but this one has sound and is continuous from beginning to end." All the kids wanted to go and were begging the adults to let them go.

Molly sighed. "I really don't know if we should , I mean it can be dangerous if we leave the house for an extended period of time."

"No let them go, or they may just go on their own." Dumbledore said from the entrance way making everyone look at them. "Of course they need to have adults go with them as supervisors." All the kids cheered.

Molly frowned. "Well then I am going to go along with my husband. Who else should we bring?"

"Professor Snape" everyone groaned but Hermione also had a smile on her face. "Along with Remus and Tonks who should be coming here soon. " Just then she just popped in. "Oh goody. Well then you shall be off now. Have fun you all." With that Dumbledore turned around and walked out.

"Where are we going?" Tonks asked.

"To the movies. He said we can go as long as your willing to go as guard?" Fred said as everyone rushed to get ready for the outing.

"I wish you could go with us Sirus." Harry said and smiled softly at his godfather.

"Its ok. Plus I have seen those muggle movies and not to impressed by them so I'll be ok. Just let me know what movie you see when you get back and if anything else happens when you are gone." Sirus said as he gave Harry a hug and ushered them to the front door.

*************************

It took them about 30 minutes to get to the nearest movie theatre. They all looked at the movie choices and then looked at Hermione.

"What movie did you want to see my dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley not really sure what each movie would be about.

"Well I was thinking Sweeney Todd. I've already seen it and love it so I figured it would be the best choice of movies. It's a musical/" Hermione said and looked at all. The boys groaned when they heard the musical part.

"Well lets get on with it then. The next showing is in 20 minutes and the sooner we can start it the sooner we can leave." Professor Snape said and went to the window and paid for all the tickets that was needed.

They all went in and got snacks for the movie and went to wait for the movie to start.

***************

After the movie

All of them were kind of shocked at how the movie turned out. Some found it gross that the barber would kill men and the lady would cut them up and fix them into her pies. Just the thought made them all queasy.

"That was an interesting movie Hermione." Tonks said as they made their was back to headquarters.

"Interesting it was gross and they shouldn't let young children in to see that movie." Mrs. Weasley stated, she was completely appalled by the entire movie.

George decided to speak up. "It wasn't that bad mom. I bet that happened in real life too. With the whole murder and eating bit."

Fred nodded his head. "Yeah, that chair was completely ingenious how he made it tilt back to let the bodies slide down to the basement."

"I found the fact that the Judge looked a lot like Professor Snape more amusing then anything." Remus said with a laugh and everyone but Snape agreed with that.

"Or how Mrs. Loveitt looks like Bellatrix LeStrange." Ginny said with a shudder.

"That was good. I never thought the Professor would act in a movie with fellow death eaters." Harry said and move away from Snape so he wouldn't get smacked.

Professor Snape glared at all of them. "That was not me by any means. Just some actor who looks like me and I can assure you neither LeStrange or that Rat would by caught playing in a muggle movie."

Everyone just laughed and continued talking about the movie until they reached home where they were ordered to head up to bed. Harry went to find Sirus to tell him all about the movie. Laughing with him at the thought of Professor Snape singing in a movie and let alone trying to marry a younger women.

*****************

As I said not sure if this kind of story has been done before and I couldn't get the thought out of my head.

This is my first actual Harry Potter story without a crossover, and I hope it is good.

I also plan to try to continue my other stories. But sometimes life get in the way.

Thanks for all the support.

BuffyandDracoLover 


End file.
